Lustful Beast: Twilight
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a PWP one-shot between Bella and Carlisle! Mature readers only! Carlisle wanted Bella for quite a while now and finally he gets her all to himself! I am not into Twilight any more just had to do a dirty Carlisle/Bella!


**A/N: Don't ask about this one, I am not into Twilight any longer but I just had to make a filthy, smut fanfic of Carlisle and Bella just this once so mature readers only! Read and hopefully enjoy the PWP! By the way this story takes place during the second Twilight just because I want Bella to still be living at home, being a simple teenager instead of a knocked up broad!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MAKING OF THIS!**

**Warnings: PWP, nudity, and plain smut!**

****

What a Beast:Twilight

**::**

Bella heard the alarm go off on her cellphone that sat on her night stand. She woke up right after the third loud ring and sat up in bed to grab it. Once she turned off the alarm, she looked out her window to realize just how dark it was still, as the phone read 5:34.

The wind from the outside world crept inside through the window, bringing a cool sensation to her flesh, causing her to shiver and smile. No matter how cool it was, she kicked off the blankets, stepped out of them in her grey tank top and red shorts, and walked towards the window where she could get all of the world she wanted, that was until he came along. "Hello Bella," his voice was quiet and yet very intense as the words slipped from his tongue, his body just nearly an inch away from Bella's from behind.

She licked her lips and swallowed. Her throat was very dry and her body tremors grew strong as she put her arms around herself to hide from the startling cold. "What's wrong Bella, too cold, too afraid, what's the matter dear?" his cold hands reached out to her and touched her bare arms, feeling the warmth of her human being radiate from her to him. It left him nearly breathless, even though he had no reason to breathe.

The teen jumped away from his touch and she spun around. He was gone. "Please, Carlisle," she craved him, he could feel it. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

Watching her breathe heavily, and whimper without him near, he reappeared before her, and cupped her face, his cold fingers smoothing her cheeks. "I'm here Bella, just me," he smiled softly and pulled her near him, grabbing her lips with his own, feeling her body tremble against his.

**.**

Time flew by and Carlisle had little Bella on the bed. She lay still, completely motionless as he over-powered her, his kisses weakening her, and those touches, fuck, she felt like dying almost immediately. "You taste wonderful, Bella, I would love to have more," his voice was even quieter, as two fingers ran slowly across her lips, passed her collar-bone and between her two beautiful breasts, over her soft belly, then finally dug underneath the hem of her cotton shorts and tugged down slowly.

She wanted him to stop, as her hand fell down and touched his. He looked back up at her his mouth turned up in to a smile. "Oh, playing a little game, aren't we, Ms. Swan, you must never tease the doctor, dear," he quickly grabbed her lips again, hitting teeth so hard she could've swarn he'd loosen her two front ones. She winced in pain but it died suddenly.

Bella never knew such a gentle soul could be so violently intimate; she'd always had a tiny thing for Carlisle, Edward could sense it as well, but he normally would ignore it.

She was still as clean as the fountain of Youth, untouched by the hands of man, beautiful beneath Carlisle, as his eyes became deadly and ready to feed; he knew how to handle this though. He continued to tease little nervous Bella, as her arms covered her nipping breasts behind that little tank top of hers, Carlisle smiled and pinned her down, his weight completely crushing her. She had struggled to breathe, but Carlisle was a gentle man and never ever wanted to hurt her. "I want to have you Bella, I want to touch you, caress you and over-come those deadly walls of yours," he bent down to kiss her again, this time gentle as his eager hands fled between her legs.

She closed her eyes tightly, and brought her hands up and around his neck, letting those cold hands pull down her shorts and touch her through the dark panties.

She'd been wet already and he smiled. "Lovely Bella, you're mine," he instantly wripped those panties off, and tossed the remains on the floor, leaving her virgin hole vulnerable to her surroundings, and removing her arms from her breasts he smiled and played with her hardened buds. She bit her bottom lip, arching her back, but also pushing his hands away. "Please don't," she begged, her face revealing every ounce of fear and nerves that she currently held.

Carlisle smiled and jumped backwards off the bed, standing right at the foot of her bed, smiling at her. "You're so delicious Bella, I want you terribly, please, relieve my suffering dear, I crave you Bella, I ache every night and day for you, I think of you as Esme and I lay awake in bed, touching, penetrating," he was so very eager, yet he was so strong enough to hold back but not for long. She was only teasing him. Bella reached for her shorts and that's when things got a little bit deadly. He jumped at Bella and pushed her up against the wall, his lips around her neck, and hands underneath her top. She know how badly she wanted him, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

He was too strong though to fight back, so she gave herself up to him, he played with her, touched her, licked her kissed her.

She landed on the bed, her legs just dangling over the foot of the bed with such a cool breeze tickling her delicate area. Carlisle stood up and cocked his head to get a good look at her face. She was spotless and naked for his eyes to see.

Instantly her wandering eyes caught sight of the grown erection below his waist. She swallowed hard enough for him to hear and as he slowly dropped to one knee at a time, he moved himself closer toward the foot of the bed, and eventually the coldness of his breath tingled, and tickled her so tenderly, she clawed the sheets, arching her back.

"You're beautiful Bella," he said right before he kissed her, and licked her. She's never been touched down there before, ever and that cold tongue against her jewel made her pant like an animal. "Oh..."she stopped herself before regretting what she would've said next as his tongue began to play and lap, his hands getting comfortable around her thighs, reaching down towards her bare ass. Bella was shaking, and gasping for air. "Oh god, uh!" he continued to lick, adding pressure, so much pressure was what was working for her, and eventually she released her sweet fluids and his eyes watched as it dripped down to her asshole, where he let one finger wipe it clean and pop it between his lips.

He swallowed it and stood back up, letting her regain herself on the bed, so helpless, so sweet. "Don't fear me Bella," he said softly as he began to slowly unzip his pants, removing his shirt from over his head, and he finally stepped free from those jeans, letting himself be seen naked before her. Her eyes feared yet admired his beauty.

"Carlisle, what if-he flung his way to her in a blink of an eye, pressing a finger to her lips, his body cold against her. "Esme knows, she knows everything, dear, don't worry," he removed his finger and let his body rest against hers, his head melted in to her breasts.

They felt right together, like they were supposed to be as one. Carlisle looked up at her and kissed the bottom of her chin, his fingertips gliding across her belly, and that's when he noticed the little hand wrapped around his large member. He loved the delicate touch and pushed her forward, pleading for more. She did obey him and pleased him even further, his dick throbbing in her palm as he lay against her, kissing her breasts.

**.**

Morning proceeded to go on and so did Carlisle's sly actions. He let Bella touch him and kiss him, letting her little inexperienced mouth take him, and slowly but surely they broke down her walls and he entered her quickly with a small amount of power, watching her whimper and cry beneath him, urging him to continue. She felt his dick pound inside her, filling her to her limit, hitting her right in the correct spot that sent her lungs sky-high. "Oh Carlisle, mh, it hurts," she moaned his name like it was the best she'd ever get, but she was mainly in pain as he pounded her viciously.

The animal inside took over, such power and lust swept over him and eventually he was fucking her so out of his own power she cried tears, and penetrated his flesh with her nails.

He didn't stop yet; she was so soft, and little, he'd break her in half if he wanted. His fingers tore the sheets beneath them, and soon his fingertips were deep inside the mattress itself, feeling springs pinch at his marble flesh. "Oh Bella,!"he growled continuing his rampage, the loud sounds of their bodies coming together.

Bella cried and cried, and soon he backed out only to reenter again, as she was flipped to her stomach, her little pale ass in his reach. "Cute, Bella, so cute!" he entered her again without warning and she screamed this time, grabbing so tight to her pillow, she thought she actually began to feel its insides. "P-please stop, uh, please!" she was enjoying it as much as she was hating it, he could tell. Her little hole was tight, severely tight but he got it stretch to its limit, tearing her a little bit, but he cleaned her up perfectly without even having to stop fucking.

The bed continued to hit the wall and squeak like hell, and that's when Bella shoved her face into the pillow afraid that her screams would wake Charlie, but hell, if the bed pounding the wall didn't wake him, nothing would.

He continued on and on, until he knew Bella couldn't handle no more. He filled her several times, and as he let her collapse on to the mattress, he kissed her lips one last time before leaving her fully naked underneath the covers. "Next time darling, I'll be here," clothed, Carlisle left without a sound, and Bella lay there shaken so badly, so distraught, so hurt and yet so releaved. She waited for the next time...

**::**

**E/N: I know it wasn't as detailed as I wanted it but I couldn't get it any more detailed that this so just a smut story pretty much! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
